Misfit
by EveDuncan2
Summary: The world of Shadowhunters has revealed itself to Bubbles, after a demon begins to stalk her. The nephilum at the Washington Institute are true angels to the breaking girl, but when it becomes clear that she's destined to go down the path opposite of righteousness, she's not sure her life is worth much. Can the fallen angels fix her, or will Bubbles dark fate be inevitable?
1. Another Day

**Chapter One; Another Day**

_"Ah, Stay, Don't Stand Around_

_And He Comes And He Stays_

_But He Leaves The Next Day,_

_So Sad._

_Sometimes She Feels So Sad."_

Bubbles P.O.V.

I stared at the passing cars as I sat on the park bench.

"Anything new?" Mike asked, his head in my lap.

I sighed, "Not unless you count a drag queen having a passionate make out session with a poodle new."

He chuckled softly, "As a matter of fact, I do. So would a lot of people. You're just hard to impress."

I shook my head, my blonde hair getting rustled with a light breeze, "But its the third time this week. Surely Mr. Johanson could of found a different pastime by now."

"You never know," Mike yawned, "Once you've had your tongue inside a dog's mouth, tasted that wonderful flavor of dead squirrel-"

I cut him off with a gag, "Ew, okay. No more details please... That was suspiciously descriptive. Want to get something off your chest?"

He laughed good naturedly, "I'd rather not say, but I'll tell you this much. Truth or dare at Princess' house can get nasty."

I gave an exaggerated gasp, "Mr. Uptight himself has played truth or dare! The very thought just shatters your image, Mikey."

He gave me a playful slap on the arm, "I am not uptight! I'm... lazy."

I giggled, "Lazy? Then why did you join Cross Country?"

He grimaced and moved his light brown hair so that it covered his eyes, a thing he did when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"My parents made me. Some bull shit about a college application... I don't want to talk about it."

My smile fell and I stared back out into the city traffic.

Mike was two years older than me and was graduating in less than two months. We didn't talk about it because he was my best... My only friend.

My older sister and I had just moved to Portland six months ago and Mike and I had both been in the art room after school, stealing paints. We decided then and their that it was fate and we would be the bestest of friends until the end of time.

But, he was going to Georgia Tech. States away from Washington and me. I didn't want to be so selfish, I knew it was a wonderful opportunity for him, but... I couldn't help but wish he would stay.

"So," Mike said, in that airy way that meant the subject was changing, "How's your creeper been holding up?"

I flushed, "He isn't a creeper, Believe! He is a nice man that got attacked and you should have more sympathy for the poor guy!"

"Not after the girl scout incident." Mike yawned again, his eyes closing.

I gave a light laugh, remembering knocking on Ace's door a few weeks back.

I had been selling snacks and treats for the school to bring in some extra cash for the Art Club and Mike had been driving my around. Ace had been my neighbor and since we were starting out in places close to us, his apartment was first on the list.

He opened the door and grinned at me, "I've never seen a hotter girl scout."

I had laughed and started presenting the catalog and using all my sales pitches.

"I've got another way you can get some cash." He chuckled and put his hand around my wrist.

I smiled, "Oh yeah? How?"

"That's enough." Mike had growled and yanked me behind him.

He had told me to go to the car and then him and Ace had talked for a good half an hour before Mike returned to the car, normal as ever, and drove me to our next destination.

About two months later Ace had an accident and lost a lot of blood. He's still in the hospital.

"I still don't get why you went all-" I fell silent as a soft snore slipped through his mouth.

"You really are lazy." I giggled, fondly brushing my fingertips through his hair as the sun began to set and, finally, fall.


	2. Dare

**Chapter Two; Dare**

_"You've got to press it on you_

_You just, think it, that's what you do_

_That's what you do, baby_

_Hold it down, dare"_

Bubbles P.O.V.

"A party?" I squeaked as my paint brush fell from my hands.

I had been to plenty of parties before. Birthday parties, that is. School dances and church events, those kind of things. But never... Not a full fledged, chaotic house party.

"Yup." Mike said from the other line of the phone, popping the 'p', "It'll be fun. And Princess' parties always turn out fun."

I gulped, my voice shaking slightly, "A Princess party. I don't know, my sources tell me a lot of bestiality takes place there."

He snorted, "Oh shut up, blondie. You're not scared are you?"

I blushed, slamming my cup of yellow paint on the table, "No, stupid! And what happened to you being a lazy bum?! Parties seem a bit much for you, couch potato!"

"I can deal with it, short cake, but it is going to be a little extreme, from what I hear... Yeah, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

I could hear the challenge in his care free tone from miles away, "I'll go."

He had practically dared me! I couldn't walk away from that!

I silently cursed my silly pride as I sensed his smile on the other end, "Great. I'll pick you up at eight. Is the demon home, or am I gonna have to sneak you out?"

I grinned at the sound of my sister, Blossom's, code name.

"The demon's at work, she's covering for Miranda." I told him as I started cleaning up my work station.

"Well that's a relief," Mike chuckled, "I remember when we went to that Burlesque club and you jumped from the back porch and practically flew onto the hood of my car."

I giggled, "You still have the shape of my face indented in your hood."

He sighed, "Yeah, your nose never looked the same after that."

I rubbed at it, with a little frown. Ever since my nose had healed from that little fall (Along with my arm and jaw) it had tilted a little to the right. Blossom said it was hardly noticeable but I felt as if it were a deformity. Something that only further separated me from everyone else.

"See you at eight." I muttered and hung up.

Great. I'm beginning to wonder if Mike's a bad influence on me. My poor impressionable mind was being toyed with by an older boy.

How... Predictable? No, it was just sad.

_I_ was sad.

I shook my head to free myself of those depressing thoughts and went to hunt for something to wear.


	3. Tonight Tonight

**Chapter Three; Tonight Tonight**

_"We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight."_

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Oh god." I blurted as Mike pulled up behind a long row of cars.

The party half a mile away had made its way down here and the first things I noticed were a couple leaning against a tree, drunken laughter, and abandoned bottles of beer on the sidewalk and grass.

"Damn." Mike whistled, "You can't say she does anything half assed."

I could only agree, "Yeah, over the top's more her style."

We got out of the car and walked towards the mansion up the street, a few nudists from her soiree running past us.

"Classy." I gulped, straightening my skirt.

Mike had picked me up half an hour ago and made me change my whole outfit before we had left.

I had been perfectly content with loose jeans and a t-shirt but when Mikey showed up wearing his "good jeans" he demanded that I make an effort... And when I disappointed his expectations, he picked out my outfit himself.

Letting him do this was a mistake, I realize now, because letting an older guy dress you was just plain risky. And I was suffering because of it.

I was in my only skirt, which I had grown out of a year ago and now only brushed the tip of my thighs. Then he had thrown all my stuff around until groaning and going through Blossom's things.

He had thrown a lacy top and pair of surprisingly cute pair of black boots at me and I changed in the bathroom.

The purple top plunged half way to china and had enough lace on it to make me feel... cheap. And those cute boots had killer heels that were already blistering my feet.

"Now this." Mike laughed, "Is what I call a party."

Then I did not like parties.

More naked people and booze littered the lawn and techno music pulsated out of the house, making my ears ring. I was pretty sure I smelled smoke. The house was on _fire_ somewhere.

Oh, no false alarm. A couple frat guys ran past ramming a burning log into one of the sports cars in the garage.

"Well lets go in!" Mike shouted over the music and I nodded hesitantly, speed walking to keep up with him.

Man, he was really excited, I'd have to pretend to be to so I wouldn't disturb his mood.

We got in and I nearly stroked out when the colorful strobing lights invaded my vision. Swaying bodies surrounded me and I couldn't hear a thing, I was half sure that my ears were bleeding.

Mike tapped my shoulder and said something I couldn't hear so I just nodded and forced a quick smile.

He disappeared and I gulped.

And then there was one...

I leaned up against a wall after a brief day-mare of getting trampled and sighed. Who left a girl alone at a party as big as this one? I probably wouldn't even see him again tonight.

The thought struck me and I panicked. The only reason I had come here was to prove to him that I was fun. My plan would fail if he didn't see me "enjoying" myself.

I pushed through the crowd, getting out miraculously unscathed and found myself in the kitchen.

The_ empty _kitchen.

The bareness of the room surprised me and I found myself hesitating slightly as I looked around.

There was only a fridge, plain shut cabinets, and empty counter tops. How had this room managed to stay clean with all the pandemonium?

Something was not right here.

She took in a shaky breath and nearly vomited. The _smell._ Horrible. Like dead skunks and rotten eggs.

A low growling noise made my breath catch.

Was there a raccoon or something in here? It would explain the abandoned state of the kitchen...

Tensing up all over, I backed away slowly towards the door, not daring to search for the ferocious critter.

Unfortunately, my back collided with something solid... ish.

It felt distinctly slimy against my bare shoulders and I gagged at the feeling, the smell stronger than ever.

Hands with sharp talons wrapped around my arms and I couldn't quite scream, only a weak cry escaped my lips and the _thing_ laughed.

"So sweet." It hissed in my air and I felt utter horror take over my whole body as a tongue ran over my cheek, "You smell of angels, child. Light and sweet."

I started shaking uncontrollably as a pointed nail pressed lightly into the skin over my heart.

"You'll be my greatest meal yet." It growled in my ear and I lunged out of its grip, surprise on my side.

It's hands left me and I blindly opened up a drawer, picking up the first utensil that my hand met with.

"Stay away!" I shrieked as I wildly brandished a... fork.

It laughed- I think. It sounded more like the flames of a crackling fire than anything else.

"Stupid, angel child." It wheezed slithering forward as I flinched violently into the counter top, bruising my hip, "You may reek of light but you are just a human."

I felt sharp teeth glide over the flesh of my neck, cutting open some of the skin, fat drops of liquid sliding slowly down my shirt as the thing watched with fascination.

"Mmmm." It moaned in my ear. "Maybe I'll keep you. You just smell so _good_."

With a quick and jerky motion I stuck the fork I was armed with in what I thought was his eye and dashed out the door as it cried out in pain.

I took deep panicked breaths as I saw the flood of drunken bodies once again and started frantically looking for Mike.

I jogged out the front door, hoping to find him outside but I was stopped halfway to the front door.

I opened my mouth to scream but when I was whirled around I saw Mike's hazel eyes examine my face with concern.

I breathed a sigh of relief until my eyes bugged at the sight of the kitchen door being swung open.

"C'mon!" I shouted at Mike and started dragging him outside.

He allowed me to drag him, but when we got in his car and started racing down the road he started shouting.

"What the hell?! What happened?!" He demanded, sounding angry.

I rested my head on the cool glass of the passenger side window, "I-I-I-"

I couldn't get out a coherent word and it was then that I realized I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Did someone touch you?!" He shouted, and I realized he wasn't angry with me.

I just let out another sob, more tears streaming my cheeks.

"What happened to your shirt?" He asked in a slightly quieter tone, "And why are you bleeding?"

I looked down and saw that there were scratches through the fabric, digging in slightly into my stomach and chest, scrapes marring the skin.

I rested my head on his shoulder instead of answering and continued crying my heart out.


	4. Enter Sandman

**Chapter Four; Enter Sandman**

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_And never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beast under your bed,_

_In your closet, in your head"_

Bubbles P.O.V.

I hadn't left the house in a week.

I was so paranoid that that... _thing_ that had come after me at the party was looking for me.

I'd tried to convince myself that I was drunk, or high, or someone put hallucinogens in the punch, but I hadn't had a drink or done any drugs to speak of.

The only conclusion that I could come to is that it was real. _Real. _That horrifying monster hadn't been in my head and now it was pissed as hell that I had gotten away.

Blossom had tried to get me to get out of my room with everything she had. She threatened to call a truancy officer about me missing seven days of school, she yelled at me, tried to reason with me, but I just didn't want to hear it.

I ignored her, shut her out and she hasn't stopped in today, so I think I got my point across.

Mike had been attempting to get through to me as well, but whatever he _thinks_ happened to me is way off.

He's been coming by everyday after school, not really talking to me, just sitting outside my door and playing music that always made me go to sleep, without the awful nightmares.

Oh, did I not mention those? Well they're _petrifying_.

It's not even the same dream, so I could at least know what to expect.

Each time the monster would come, that much was consistent, and then it would attack me, but before I would die _something _would happen.

That something changed each time. The first time, the monster morphed into an angel, holding his hand out to me. A dark angel. One that burned my skin every time it grabbed me.

The next time, it just disappeared, leaving me to bleed out on Princess' kitchen floor.

Then it grabbed me and the scene changed so that we were both in the woods and I was desperately stumbling into a run that got me no where and screaming with a voice that had no sound.

There were several equally terrifying ones but the dream I had last night had been the worst.

The monster turned into Mike and... He killed me. Mike stabbed me in the heart, without a second thought.

It had been such a retched experience that I woke up sobbing so loudly that Blossom had stormed in and was holding me.

I was still rather shaken up about it was almost three.

_Almost three?!_

Mike would be here soon. Oh god, I couldn't face him right now. I didn't want him to know that I was scared of him thanks to that grotesque nightmare.

A knock at the front door sounded and I gulped. That was quick.

"Bubbles!" I heard Mike shout and paled.

Something was different. He sounded more frantic than I'd ever heard him.

I heard the door being flung open and silently cursed giving him a key last month.

"Bubbles this needs to stop!" He shouted, a definite hysteric edge to his voice.

His fist pounded on my bedroom door and my breath caught, a dizzy feling overwhelming me.

I climbed on my bed and did the first thing that came to mind. I hid under the covers.

The door burst open and I flinched, near hyperventilation.

"Go away!" I screeched, tears burning my eyes.

The blankets were ripped off of me and I screamed bloody murder, lunging off the bed and for the door.

Hands snatched me out of the air and I was held against a soft body.

Mike's. The feeling of his stomach against my back was almost enough to make me smile, despite my fear.

He wasn't fat, God no, but he wasn't the most muscular guy. His confession of obtaining the slacker gene hadn't shocked me as much as it would of, had his belly been more rock hard instead of flat and poke-able.

"Let me go!" I cried as I snapped back into the situation.

"No!" He said, equally loud, "We need to talk! You can't keep hiding like this, you look like hell!"

"I don't care!" I sobbed, struggling with all my might, "Leave me alone!"

"I won't!" He shouted, me barely paying attention to him as I attempted to escape.

He turned me so that I was facing him and gave me one hard shake to get me to look at him.

"I won't." He repeated in a muted voice, "Because whatever happened to you is my fault."

I went limp in his arms, my fear and paranoia being flushed out of my system and being replaced with a crushing guilt.

"Mike, no." I whispered as he let me go, sitting on my bed, "Don't think that, please."

"Think what? The truth?" He questioned bitterly as he rested his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry Bubbles. I shouldn't of made you come with me."

I took a shuddering breath and hugged him, collapsing against his side, "You couldn't of known something would happen."

"I don't even know what that something is!" He finally snapped, in an exhausted kind of way.

"Neither do I." I said honestly, wiping at my wet cheeks.

He finally slumped against me as well and we sat there for a moment, staring at the wall in a sort of confusion on what to do next.

"This is so fucked up." He finally breathed, putting an arm around me.

I looked down and put my hand on the scars on my chest, finally uttering out the only words I could think of.

"I know."


End file.
